Inuyasha movie 2 genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with few genderswaps
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

In an old shrine Inuyasha is angry that it is the night of the new moon.

A night in which she is human until the sunrise the next morning.

Damn it. When is this night gonna end? Said Inuyasha.

A young fox demon rushes over to her.

It's almost over. Try and be patient said Shippo.

If you go out now, Naraku will find out you lose your demonic powers on the night of the new moon, and then said Myoga.

All set said Kyoga.

I'm going said Kyoga.

Kyoga said Inuyasha.

You better make it back in one piece said Inuyasha.

Kyoga exits the shrine.

It's way too quiet said Kyoga.

* * *

Scene changes Naraku running from Sango.

Father, Kohaku said Sango.

Tonight i'll finally get avenge for our village said Sango.

Kirara cuts him off and sango attacks

Naraku said Sango.

Kilala is hurt in the fight.

He manages to slice off one of his claws.

Then he runs off and Sango grabs his giant boomerang and goes after him.

Kilala follows then Sango jumps on Kilala.

Miroki, he's coming your way said Sango.

* * *

Scene shifts to a young monk.

I've waited for this, Naraku said Miroki.

Feel the wrath of the curse you set upon me said Miroki.

Wind tunnel said Miroki.

What, Saimyosho said Miroki.

Then Miroki closes her wind tunnels and Naraku grabs her by the neck

Then he laughs

Perish said Naraku.

Then an arrow from Kyoga comes. And destroys his arm

Impudent whelp said Naraku.

Naraku said Kyoga.

You're going down said Kyoga.

I got him said Kyoga.

Kyoga get down said Shippo.

Then Naraku seemingly explodes.

Then a giant spider appears.

Is that Naraku's true form? Asks Kyoga.

Hey, Kyoga said Miroki.

Where's Inuyasha? Asks Sango.

Not yet said Kyoga.

Looks Like we're on our own we'll have to do without her said Miroki.

Let's go, Kilala said Sango.

Okay then, Shippo, are you ready said Kyoga.

Yep said Shippo.

Then he tries to get out of it.

Oh, come on, Shippo said Kyoga.

A barrier said Miroki.

Alright, we're going in said Shippo.

Shippo changes into a Goose.

Hey, pretty good job Shippo, the ribbons a nice touch said Kyoga.

Give it rest said Shippo.

Then when Naraku turns around Shippo freaks and flies away.

He's coming for us said Shippo.

Don't run away said Kyoga.

I'm still just a kid, you know said Shippo.

Aim for his legs and maybe we can stop him from moving said Miroki.

Kilala. Dive under his belly and said Sango.

Then Miroki was a leecher again.

This hardly the time said Sango.

You're depraved said Sango.

I couldn't help myself said Miroki.

Keep your hands to yourself said Sango.

* * *

Scene shifts to Inuyasha.

Ugh! Said Inuyasha.

What the hell do they think they're doing out there said Inuyasha.

I stand it anyone said Inuyasha.

No, wait! You mustn't go out, Lady Inu said Myoga.

Shut up said Inuyasha,

Smushed again said Myoga.

Then she heard Kyoga yell.

Kyoga said Inuyasha.

Then Naraku crashes into the shrine with her inside.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Then something appears from the dust.

Look down there said Miroki.

The moonless night is ending said Shippo.

She made it said Kyoga.

Then a sword appears.

Sorry to keep you waiting, Naraku said Inuyasha.

I'm the one you really wanna fight said Inuyasha.

Now, Lady Inuyasha said Myoga.

Use the Tetsusaiga to break the barrier said Myoga.

Right said Inuyasha.

Now, if you'll excuse me said Myoga.

Inuyasha uses the red Tetsusaiga to break the barrier.

The barrier is disappearing said Kyoga.

Yeah, I knew Inuyasha could do it said Shippo.

Miroki takes the right said Sango.

Consider it done said Miroki.

They slice through his legs.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Kyoga. Where is the jewel shard on his body? Asks Inuyasha.

Just a sec said Kyoga.

On his back said Kyoga.

Gotcha said Inuyasha.

Die said Inuyasha.

She pierced his body and it explodes pushing her back.

Then the chunk reform.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Stay out of the way said Inuyasha.

Hey, watch it said Kyoga.

Inuyasha. Become one with my body said Naraku.

Then Shippo rushes towards her but his pushed back.

The others come and try to free her.

Get your filthy body off of me said Inuyasha.

She cuts through Naraku's body.

Keep moving or you'll wind up getting caught again said Kyoga.

I know that said Inuyasha.

Then Naraku's human form sprouts from the remains.

Try as you might, your attempts are in vain said Naraku.

Says you said Inuyasha.

I'll hack you into pieces sooner or later said Inuyasha.

Sango said Miroki.

She tosses him her staff.

He combines her staff and his Hiraikotsu then tosses it at Naraku.

Wretched fools said Naraku.

Prepare to die, Naraku said Inuyasha.

Wind scar said Inuyasha.

It's over, Naraku said Kyoga.

He fires an arrow.

Both attacks hit Naraku and a bright light shined.

* * *

Scene shift to Kikyo.

* * *

Scene shifts to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Scene shifts to Kagura,

I can feel my heart beating in my chest again said Kagura.

Naraku, he's dead said Kanna.

* * *

Scene shifts to Kohaku.

My brother, Sango said Kohaku.

* * *

Scene shifts back to the battlefield.

Did we do it? Asks Sango.

Did we finally defeat Naraku? Asks Shippo.

Then Wind tunnel on Miroki's right hand and she sits on a log.

Then Shippo hops up next to her.

Hey, what's wrong Miroki? Asks Shippo.

Shippo said Miroki.

Huh?1 said Shippo.

Look said Miroki showing him her right hand.

Take a good look, Shippo said Miroki.

Huh said Shippo.

Miroki's wind tunnel has disappeared said the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Scene changes to an unknown location

Kanna, what exactly do you expect to find in a place like this? Asks Kagura.

Kagura, what is it that you wish? Asks Kanna.

I thought that would be obvious said Kagura.

Freedom, for I am the wind itself said Kagura.

Kanna said Kagura.

Your wish will come true said Kanna.

Don't you understand said Kagura?

I have my freedom now that Naraku's dead said Kagura.

* * *

Scene changes to a man.

I'm at a loss, however, do I get to mount Fuji said the man.

It's so dark, I don't know which way to go said the man.

This feels great said Sango.

Kyoga? Said Sango.

Hmmm said Kyoga.

What do you plan to do now that Naraku is dead? Asks Sango.

Don't know said Kyoga.

Well, I guess I still have to look for the sacred jewel shards said Kyoga.

Remember, we didn't find the shards that Naraku had said Kyoga.

 _When all the shards are found what will I do? Thought Kyoga._

 _What reason will I have for returning here? Thought Kyoga._

Sango said Kyoga.

We have to look for your brother Kohaku too said Kyoga.

With Naraku gone I wonder how he's doing? Said Sango.

Don't worry, he'll be fine said Kyoga.

If we keep on looking for jewel shards we're bound to run into Kohaku sooner or later said Kyoga.

That's right! We'll all help you don't forget said Shippo.

I appreciate that said Sango.

Young men said the man.

Celestial men bathing said man.

Excuse me said Miroki.

You there, sir said Miroki.

Who there's said Sango.

Would care to explain what you are doing here? Asks Miroki.

Then a log hit her.

Give it a rest, Miroki.

Can't we even bath in private? Asks Sango.

You have it wrong said Miroki.

I was only standing guard said Miroki.

The guarding we need is for you said Sango.

Wait! No! Don't be rash said Miroki.

Then Inuyasha showed up.

What was that? Asks Inuyasha drawing tessaiga.

Inuyasha sit said Kyoga.

Thank goodness I spared said the man.

Then the two men yell at the girls.

I was off hunting said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene changes to Kanna and Kagura.

The finding a small shrine.

A mirror said Kagura.

To meet nevermore said Kanna.

Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart said Kanna.

What good this potion of life all is but dust in the wind said Kanna.

So Naraku has died said a female voice.

Now all living creatures in this world must be eliminated and eternal night shall be mine said the female.

Who are you? Asks Kagura.

I am the princess of heavens Kaguya said Kaguya.

Behold said Kaguya.

The dream castle of the pentacle mirrors said Kaguya.

Kagura your freedom is but a fleeting illusion said Kaguya.

So what if it is? Asks Kagura.

I shall show you everlasting freedom said Kaguya.

I know your true wish and I can grant it said Kaguya.

Something for us to do to pass the time said Kagura.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

To meet nevermore said a teacher.

Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart said the teacher.

What good, this potion of life? Said the teacher.

All is but dust in the wind the teacher.

This is a verse composed by the emperor said the teacher.

I will never see Princess Kaguya again said the teacher.

The tears of sadness overflow and set said the teacher.

What good would the potion of immortality be? Said the teacher.

That class is what he was trying express said the teacher.

The emperor orders his vassals to take the potion of Immortality to Tsuruga, the tallest mountain in Japan and burn said the teacher.

Ever since the mountain has been called the fountain of immortality, Fushi, from which the name Mount Fuji was dervarved said the teacher,

That's all for today said the teacher.

Remember class your reports on the tale of the bamboo cutter are due next week said the teacher.

Kyoga said a boy.

Kyoga, class is over said the boy.

All rise said the teacher.

Scene changes to the streets.

More homework said Kyoga.

When Souta walks up to him.

Bro said Souta.

Souta, what's the matter? Asks Kyoga.  
It's Inuyasha, She's said Souta.

What about her? Asks Kyoga.

Well, she was at the house until a little while ago, but she's disappeared said Souta.

Why weren't you watching her? Asks Kyoga.

You weren't supposed to let her out of the house said Kyoga.

She's bound to attract unwanted attention, dressed in that gaudy red outfit said Kyoga.

Sorry, I couldn't help it said Sota.

Would you mutts be quiet said Kyoga?

Sit said Kyoga.

Ugh said Inuyasha.

Huh said Kyoga.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

What are you doing here? Asks Kyoga.

What ya talkin about Kyoga? Asks Inuyasha.

You took so long getting back so I came for you said Inuyasha.

Then Kyoga shoves her into a photo booth and they argue.

Inside the booth

So what took you so long? Asks Inuyasha.

So I want to spend time here is that such a big deal said Kyoga.

We ain't got the time said Inuyasha.

What has to go find the sacred jewel shards got it? Said Inuyasha.

Besides, let me remind that it's your fault the jewel shattered in the first place said Inuyasha.

I know that said Kyoga.

No, you don't say Inuyasha.

They continue to fight.

Once we have all shards you come back here anytime you like said Inuyasha.

Oh, gee how very kind of you said Kyoga.

You can't a thing without me said Kyoga.


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene changes to the feudal era.

I am I finished? Asks Kagura.

That's the crystal from the dragon's neck said Kagura.

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoya and his soul collectors.

Interesting a demonic aura has replaced Naraku's said Kyoya.

I must discover who's said Kyoya.

* * *

Scene to Kagura and at an unknown location.

She chants somethings.

* * *

Scene change to Kanna at another unknown location

She also chants something.

Three more remain said Kaguya.

Which one should we go after next? Asks Kagura.

She who wears cloth woven from the fire rat Inuyasha said Kanna.

Fine said Kagura.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha and Kyoga.

What are ya doing? Asks Inuyasha.

Might as well keep these pictures of us together said Kyoga.

Look said Kyoga.

Hmm said Inuyasha.

There it's all done said Kyoga.

Here said Kyoga.

What's this for? Asks Inuyasha.

A locket said Kyoga.

Promise you'll never take it off said Kyoga.

Yeah, how come? Asks Inuyasha.

Uh cause it'll grant your wishes, for one thing, said Kyoga.

Yeah, right said Inuyasha.

Oh yeah, believe me, it works much better then the sacred jewel said Kyoga.

You're a liar said Inuyasha.

I wouldn't be caught dead with a thing like this said Inuyasha.

What's wrong with it? Asks Kyoga.

You are a jerk said Kyoga.

What did you say? Asks Inuyasha.

Well, Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Inuyasha sniffs.

That scent it couldn't be said Kyoga.

Inuyasha takes off.

Now, where are you off too? Asks Kyoga.

 _It is Naraku's scent i'm positive he's still alive thought Inuyasha._

She follows the scent and finds not Naraku but Kanna and Kagura.

Inuyasha here, at last, said Kagura.

Ha, you again Kagura said Inuyasha.

You're here to avenge Naraku said Inuyasha.

Naraku no said Kagura.

She attacks.

Inuyasha dodges.

Then why the visit? Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Dance of blades said Kagura.

Kagura said Kyoga.

Dance of the dragon said Kagura.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Stay away said Inuyasha,

The cloth of the fire rat now what? Said Kagura.

Now I have it said Kaguya.

What? Said Inuyasha.

A full moon said Kyoga.

What's that? Asks Inuyasha.

Who's there? Asks Inuyasha,

My name is Kaguya saud Kaguya.

I am the ruler of eternal night said Kaguya.

Kaguya is it? Said Inuyasha

What do you want with me? Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Get back said Inuyasha.

I don't like it said Inuyasha.

She's dangerous said Inuyasha.

I can see your desires said Kaguya.

Your very deepest desires said Kaguya.

Your true self, where your dark heart rules said Kaguya.

You are but a despicable beast said Kaguya,

Quit your jabbering and come on out of that mirror said Inuyasha.

Wind scar said Inuyasha.

What happened? Asks Inuyasha.

Fine then said Inuyasha.

I'll just have to stick to you right in the heart said Inuyasha.

Dance of the dragon said Kagura.

Backlash wave said Inuyasha.

What? Said Kagura.

Kanna said a Kagura.

The fool said Kaguya.

What's that's? Asks Inuyasha.

A black orb absorbs Inuyasha's Backlash wave and sends it back at her and the surrounding area.

Inuyasha sit said Kyoga.

Inuyasha how pathetic you've become said Kagura.

Requiring the protection of a mortal said Kagura.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha are just gonna leave without Miroki and Sango? Asks Shippo.

So where do you sense the jewel shard? Asks Inuyasha.

I don't know about this said Kyoga.

You're still too wounded to be up and around said Kyoga.

Quit talking and get pointing said Inuyasha.

I see what's going on here said Shippo.

If i'm not mistaken you're still angry cause you lost to Kagura said Shippo.

Who's askin for your opinion? Said Inuyasha.

See what did I tell you? Asks Shippo.

I told keep quiet said Inuyasha.

Oh I knew it you are angry said Shippo.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Scene change.

What do you want with me? Asks man 1.

Man 2: do I have to spell it out?

Man 2: leave all your belongings and go.

Man 1: I am on an important mission. My good men.

Man 1: can't you steal from someone else?

Man 3: when we're done with you

Move aside ladies you're blocking the whole bridge said Inuyasha.

Man 2: hey.

Man 2: hold it.

Man 2: how dare you pass by without bowing your head in respect.

That's not wise said Shippo.

Inuyasha's in a bad mood today said Shippo.

Man 3: don't make me laugh.

man 3: you wanna see a bad mood?

Man 3: I'll show you a bad mood.

I'm serious you guys said Shippo.

Better apologize while you have the chance said Shippo.

Too late said Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha beats the thieves and tosses them into the stream

Hmph said Inuyasha.

Man 1:Thank you for coming to my rescue.

Man 1: I am truly in your debt.

It's Hojo said Kyoga.

Hojo is my name said the man.

Akitoki Hojo said Akitoki.

 _Could he be an ancestor? Thought Kyoga._

Here's a small token of my apperatation said Akitoki.

Thank you said Akitoki.

It's quite tasty and it's good for you said Akitoki.

Please try it said Akitoki.

 _Now i'm positive he's Hojo's ancestor thought Akitoki._

What's this? Asks Kyoga.

Uh our precious family heirloom said Akitoki.

What do you mean you're heirloom? Asks Kyoga.

It's the Hojo family heirloom, the celestial robe said Akitoki.

Celestial robe? As in the famous one? Asks Kyoga.

Exactly said Akitoki.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in a hurry said Akitoki.

Farwell and thank you again said Akitoki.

What an idiot said Shippo.

He'll never survive in these times said Shippo.

Scene change.

Think there will be another full moon tonight? Asks Shippo.

Well works just fine for me said Inuyasha.

Specaraculer said Akitoki.

I've never tasted anything so delicious said Akitoki.

So tell me Hojo said Kyoga.

Which way are you headed? Asks Kyoga.

I cannot reveal that to a stranger such as you said Akitoki.

That one's gonna hurt him said Inuyasha.

Yup said Shippo.

I'm on my way to mount Fuji to throw the robe into the crater said Akitoki.

Throw what robe? Asks Kyoga.

You don't mean the celestial robe, do you? Asks Kyoga.

Exactly said Akitoki.

The robe was entrusted to the Hojo family generations ago said Akitoki.

It previously belonged to an immortal celestial being they say said Akitoki.

Since then we cherished it as our family treasure said Akitoki.

Until one day, a very high-ranking monk came with this warning: when the full moon shines for many, many nights throw the robe into the mouth of the Mount Fuji crater otherwise a great calamity will fall upon the land said Akitoki.

And these past several nights the moon has been full said Akitoki.

The monk;s predication has come true said Akitoki.

The robe must be destroyed as soon as possible said Akitoki.

What a story said Inuyasha.

If what the monk said actually true what kind of calamity is supposed to be to happen? Said Inuyasha.

I don't really know said Akitoki.

That's right said Kyoga.

The moon and the celestial robe said Kyoga.

It's the story of Princess Kaguya said Kyoga.

Under the light of the full moon, celestial maidens came for her and dressed her in her robe recited Kyoga.

Did you say Kaguya? Asks Inuyasha.

She did reek of disaster said Inuyasha.

That much I'm sure of said Inuyasha.


End file.
